The Club
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Hot hands caressed his chest. "I want you..." a voice growled. And Hwoarang knew it wasn't that busty blonde. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

The Club (aka: Thank You, Come Again)

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, language, maybe some OOCness, anything else I"m missing)

Pairing: Hwoarang x Lee

Disclaimer: I don't anything, even though (like most people) I wish I did.

Author's Note: More smut. You know you wanted it... so here it is! Sorry that it's so short, but there will be more soon... probably tomorrow... non-yaoi peoples, go away please...

Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

_I want to see you tied up_

_Pretty mouth gagged and all_

_--  
_

The hard bass beat seemed to shake the building. Hwoarang moved his body against the busty blonde that was in front of him. She'd been eyeing him all night and now that he'd made his way to the floor she was all over him. The flashing lights made it hard for him to see her face, but he imagined she was gorgeous.

--

_Scream, scream even louder_

_I know I'll have a ball_

--

He was almost to the point where he would just take her to the bathroom and have his way with her. The girl's round ass was purposely targeting his crotch, hardening him up and making him even hotter. Then there was a tongue that was playing with his ear when the club went dark.

But he knew it wasn't her.

"Fuck I want you..." a low voice growled.

--

_Just moan my name, baby_

_You want it rough, you want it hard, you want it now_

--

Hwoarang smirked as sizzling hands caressed his chest and traveled down to his hidden leather hardness. In his imagination, the busty blonde turned into a sexy guy on his knees with his cock in his mouth, sucking hard and face slightly red.

"Mmm, you're so hard..."

"So are you," the redhead murmured, moving his ass against the bulge between his cheeks. He felt the other shudder.

--

_An array of toys to use for fun_

_To play until I'm satisfied_

--

The mystery man led him up the side stairs to the hotel and into a room, assaulting Hwoarang with kisses and licks. The redhead took in the man's features while stripping away his clothes: silver hair, pale skin, tight leather clothes, and almond eyes.

_Lee_ was the name to match the sex-on-legs.

--

_I want you too much_

_It's killing me softly_

--

Lee pushed Hwoarang on his back and swallowed his cock whole, wasting no time in riding him hard and fast.

"Mmmnn, _shit..._" Hwo groaned. Lee tossed his head back and ground his hips.

"So deep inside me, _ahhh_..."

--

_So lie back and let me work_

_Can't wait, not anymore_

--

"C'mon Lee, ride that cock..."

"Uhnn Hwoarang, _more..._"

"You fuckin' like it hard, dirty boy?"

"Yeah, I want it hard... give it to me harder!"

--

_So close, I'm almost there_

_It's too good_

--

Hwoarang stroked Lee off with a moan, watching the man scream his name and nearly bend over backwards. The erotic sight made the Korean fighter cum as well, filling Lee's ass with a sticky hotness.

Then the two met in a sultry kiss, moaning and groaning.

--

_I'm back on Earth, and you are too_

_Thank you, come again_

* * *

Okay, now reviews! 'Preciate it. -winks-

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

The Club

--

Same rating and disclaimer.

Author's Note: I wasn't really planning on adding to this (didn't realize I left this as 'in-progress' instead of 'completed')... but this scenario just happened to come to me the other night. Jin's probably a little OOC here.

Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

_Come out, come out, wherever you are_

_I can feel your sneaky eyes on me_

_--_

The sexy Korean fighter worked his body to the music. He was sweating and breathing hard. Caressing his body with his firm hands and licking his lips, he teased anyone who dared to look. And of course, many did look and were still looking.

But there was one particular pair of eyes that Hwoarang wanted to give a good show.

--

_Tell me how you like it_

_I'll be your living fantasy_

--

His wild red hair swung all around while his body rolled so sensually. The fighter could feel his lower body grow hot and excited. Hwoarang bit his bottom lip as he sensed someone behind him... _watching_ him.

Ah, _those_ were the eyes he felt.

--

_I promise I won't be shy_

_Just tell me what you want_

_--_

Even in the crowd, the redhead could feel that body coming towards him. He continued to flaunt his body to the eyes, somehow knowing full well that they liked what they saw. Then he felt a heat against his back and hands on his ass.

--

_Tie me up with leather_

_Spank me 'cause I'm a bad boy_

--

"You're a _naughty_ boy," a husky, low voice purred in his ear with a teasing lick.

"But you like it, don't you?" Hwoarang turned a little in his direction, but continued to dance.

"I love anything you do..."

The redhead smirked to himself when he felt a hand slide down the front of his pants.

"Why don't you come to the back with me..."

--

_I like to see you moan my name_

_Bite me, scratch me, make me yours_

_--_

The boy led the redhead to the back of the club to the VIP section. He unlocked the door and pulled Hwoarang inside.

"Make yourself comfortable..."

The fighter finally turned to look at his prize and saw a sexy black-haired boy leaning against the door, eyes lidded and teeth playing with his bottom lip. Asian, by the looks of it.

He was about to start taking off his clothes, but the boy came up and stopped him.

"Let me do it..."

--

_Your skin's all warm and soft_

_As you curl up in a blissful ball_

--

Hwoarang could feel shivers racing through his body as those talented hands stripped him _so_ slowly, soft lips teasingly kissing every piece of skin that was revealed. Pretty light almond eyes watched his every move.

"Damn... what's your name?" the redhead murmured, slipping a hand in his soft hair.

"Jin, and you?"

"Hwoarang... _ohhh fuck..._"

--

_Pleasure me, tease me_

_Do anything to please me_

--

The fighter moaned as a willing mouth sucked on his cock. Jin had pushed him back on the bed while he took off his clothes, turning the Korean on as he gently touched his body and chained their eyes together. Then he crawled on the bed and started sucking. Hwoarang was hard as hell and Jin was looking _mighty_ tasty.

"Mmmn, I want _this_ inside me..." the wanton boy gave the hard flesh a light squeeze.

"Take it, baby."

--

_It's hot, it's so damn hot_

_Let me share my heat with you_

--

"Harder! Mmm, _so good_!"

"Oh fuck!"

Hwoarang thrusted fast, deep, and hard. The wanton cries from the man beneath him were sending him over the edge and turning him on even more.

"I'm gonna cum! Shit I'm --!"

"Scream for me, baby," Hwoarang growled.

And Jin surely did scream.

--

_I fill you with white and kisses_

_I'll never get enough of you.

* * *

_What do you think? I might just add a little threesome to this... if y'all review! Other than that, it's done for now.  
Merry Christmas!

--

SB


	3. Chapter 3

The Club

--

Same rating and disclaimer.

Author's Note: The final part! I was almost finished with it last night, but I was half-asleep and used too much energy in finishing 'Undercover'. So here's my early New Year's gift to ya. Instead of my random lines in italics, this time I used parts of songs (that I don't own either). I hope they fit in OK...

Hope y'all like it!

--

SB

* * *

_Want you to turn the lights off me on_

_Want you to try to breathe, let's close your eyes_

_Don't act like you're so surprised_

_Feel the silk against your skin_

_Let the games begin_

--

The body in front of him was hot. Encased in a tank top and rough denim jeans. The Korean's rough hands touched firm muscles and toyed with his ass, smirking when the silver-haired man simply backed into the touch and winked at him. Hwoarang noticed his skin was pale and warm before the lights went out again.

--

_This is serious_

_I'm delirious_

_So oblivious_

_I could dance all night_

_As long as it's funky_

_The rhythm just gets me high_

--

Now the body behind him was just as hot and twice as naughty. Hot breath teased the nape of his neck, soon joined with playful teeth. Slightly cooler hands were on his hips, melding their bodies together, moving to the same sound. He could feel the hardness behind him, waiting to come out and say 'hello'.

--

_Everybody on the floor_

_Let's get hardcore_

_Make my sweat pour_

_Don't stop, give me some more_

_Ooh, my body's yours_

_Spank that back door_

_Drive me like a Porsche_

--

Then both bodies were pressed up against him, grinding their hips and hands caressing anything they could touch. It was a blur of lights, sweat, and skin, with a side of pleasure. Hwoarang was hard and ready, and judging by the sultry whispers sounding in each ear, so were they.

"Let's go someplace a little quieter..." one whispered, kissing at his ear.

"I wonder what _else_ you can do with this body..." the other purred, licking his ear.

--

_You feel so good_

_You smell so good_

_You feel so warm_

_Just like I knew you would_

_Can't let you go_

_I can't let you go_

--

The three boys walked up the side stairs and into an empty hotel room, locking the door and making their way to the bed. The dark-haired boy took Hwoarang's lips in a hot kiss while the silver-haired man sat on the bed and worked on getting his pants off.

"And to whom I owe the pleasure?" the redhead hissed after pulling away.

"Jin," the black-haired boy murmured, still tugging on the Korean's lower lip.

"Lee," the boy sitting on the bed winked, pulling out Hwoarang's erection.

--

_It feels so damn natural what we doin' so naturally_

_I'm liking you rubbin' me and you liking me rubbin' you_

_The passion's immaculate while you lovin' me lovin' you_

_I put L-O-V in you_

_I love putting me in you_

_Make love to you just like Sergio Mendes plays the piano_

--

Soon all three boys were naked and more than ready. Lee was on all fours above Jin, both sucking eagerly at each other's rock-like members. Hwoarang tongued the silver-haired boy's ass one last time before smacking it and pushing his cock inside slowly. He licked his lips when he heard Lee moan and shudder.

"_Oh yes_, fuck me already..." Lee purred, licking up Jin's length before swallowing it again.

Hwoarang, of course, didn't disappoint.

--

_You've been a bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to... teach you a lesson_

_You've been a bad girl_

_Someone's gonna have to... straighten you right out_

_You've been a bad girl_

--

Hwoarang pounded into Lee hard and fast like he wanted it. The wanton boy continued to moan around Jin's cock, making the devilish boy groan in turn. The redhead smacked the smooth ass slapping against him with a deep moan.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna cum," the boy with silver hair gasped. "Fuck me _deeper_...mmm..."

The storm known as ultimate pleasure was heading their way as the moans and curses increased in urgency. Hwoarang thrusted deeper and tapped the New Year's button inside of the boy, making him scream deliciously. Jin swallowed every drop he released, a little coming out on his lips. Then he snaked his pretty tongue back to tease Hwoarang's fast-moving cock. The Korean came with a 'Fuck!' and a deep shiver raced through his body. His length filled Lee with a hot white liquid, making the boy roll his ass against him in thanks. Lee teased Jin's ass with his tongue and grinned when the boy arched up into him with a sated groan and climaxed. The warm essence spurted forth from him, shooting onto his hard stomach and a little on Lee's cheek.

--

_Do you want me? (have me)_

_Do you need me? (I'm, yours)_

_Ask me (you'll see)_

_I promise it's yours_

_Anything you want, I got it_

_Anything you need, it's yours_

_Nobody's gonna do you like me._

_

* * *

_Hope y'all liked it! Reviews!

--

SB


End file.
